Danz Newz
Daniel Gidlow (born November 28, 1989) '''known on YouTube as '''DanzNewzMachinima is a YouTube Let's Play commentator and Machinima director. He is most famous for his affiliation with TheCreatureHub , a small group of friends who all post gaming content to YouTube on their own channels and their main channel, TheCreatureHub. Danz currently has over 320,000+ subcribers. Biography Danz got his name when he was twelve, he started a blog called Dans News where he'll put actual news on it. Though when he wanted to start, it was taken so he had to do Danz Newz. From then on it stuck and he now uses it almost everywhere. Danz started getting into machinima when he got into the Grand Theft Auto game editor. He then started making The 360 Avatar, a series where Danz would voice-over his Xbox 360 Avatar talking. Danz then showed Machinima his work and they liked it and they gave him a spot. Danz met the Creatures through Sp00n. Machinima put a description of one of Danz's videos in one of Sp00n's video. Danz contacted Machinima about it then contacted Sp00n about it. Sp00n and Danz then became friends after that. A short time after that, Sp00n introduced Danz to the Creatures, where Gassy and Danz became quick friends. He began doing gaming commentaries after meeting the Creatures and adopted what they did, having considered it before. His personal life mostly involves bowling and watching movies. Danz has a brother, who is an indie film maker, who has made movies in the past, he and Danz are currently working on a movie called Desperate Measures. The movie is doing good, according to Danz, but there is some complications regarding the actors. He is also known for his huge love for Batman, because of this he created a character named BatDanz which is Dan wearing a Batman mask and talking in a Batman-esque voice. Currently Ongoing Series These are games that Danz is uploading videos on. *Saints Row The Third co-op w/ Kootra *Star Trek co-op w/ Kootra *Portal 2 w/ Liz Machinima Some of Danz's popular machinima. *Meet the 360 Avatar *Creature House vlogs & live action videos *The Real *creature* *Chicken Apocalypse *Teddy Bear Catchphrases and quotes *"Damn straight" *"Oh scheisse" *"You think you love her but you DON'T" *imitating Rick of the Walking Dead* *"Hey DanzNewz here" *"You can quote me on that" *"I don't follow ________ news!" *"Heh, hey guys Kootra here!" *"Tastes like justice" *"I've got...TWO TICKETS TO PARADISE!" *"It's frieeendshiiiip" *"Crispy chickens" *"SHAAAAAAANE!" *"Oh EFF" Trivia *He doesn't follow Skyrim News. *He has a sister named Kelly. *He is a big fan of Batman and has a cardboard cutout in his room. *Dan uses the M-Audio Producer Microphone and Sony MDRNC7/BLK noise cancelling headphones. *Older fans allegedly still refer to him as "Ghost" from his days of running a vlog channel called GhostVlog. *His first gaming memory was playing the first three Splinter Cell games through for the first time. *The worst movie Dan has seen is The Room. *He grew up on westerns and they are still one of his favourite genres. *Dan follows movie news. *Christopher Nolan's films rank highly in his favourite movies, The Prestige and Memento fight for the top spot. *He cried watching Up in the theatre, like everyone else. *Dan's Valentine's Day 2012 was spent watching Paul with James and Seamus. *His favourite band is Coheed And Cambria and saw them live during the Year of the Black Rainbow tour. *Dan has a cavity between his front teeth. *He has a Photobucket account for artwork. *Before going to the Creature House, he had never had chinese food or Taco Bell. *He hates spiders. *His favourite number is 8 [1] *He recieved the most hugs at PAX East 2012. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers